


Modifications

by Truetomorrow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truetomorrow/pseuds/Truetomorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky really should have known better...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modifications

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I don't even know, really. Part of a muuuuuuch longer work that I'll probably never actually finish. So um. Here's a snippet

Bucky guesses his first mistake is going into Tony’s lab, of his own volition, when he hears the excited gibbering from within. Even though he has only been living here a little over a month, he should know better; but enter he does.  
Finally the rambling words begin to form sounds and patterns Bucky assumes should make sense—particularly paired with what his eyes tell him he is seeing. The problem, it turns out, is that what Bucky hears and sees still clash with even the least likely of any possibly imagined scenarios. Which must be his second mistake. Never assume a Stark has reached predictability, or that you can have imagined every possible absurdity in this tower. What he sees before him now is so far beyond anything he had expected that the most he can do is stare blankly. Slowly, his brain begins piecing together what he sees; a futile attempt to create some sense out of the absurdity.  
Tony is standing before him, just to the left of one of the many lab tables scattered throughout the room.  
Tony is wearing his Ironman suit, minus the helmet.  
Tony is erect… Ironman is erect?  
Once again, Bucky’s brain is not quite able to process this sight, although with Tony still rambling on about “improvements” to the suit, it is possible that what Bucky sees is in fact what is happening.  
Tony has created an Ironman suit that allows for an erection.  
Why this has happened is still a mystery, but it is no longer possible to deny that this is, indeed, what is happening. His third mistake is his stuttered “wha… what did you do?” Very smooth—of course, after years of being used as a deadly weapon and all of the training that entailed, he had never come up against how to handle this particular situation. Nothing, really, could have prepared him for this situation.  
“Like it? It’s still just a prototype—but just think of what could come from this!” Tony grins at him in wide-eyed excitement, but Bucky just shakes his head at him in bewilderment. “Oh, come ON! You of all people should understand the benefits of a mechanized cock!” Tony looks straight at Bucky’s left arm, and suddenly it all clicks into place.  
“You… Please don’t tell me you created this for me to… I do still have a working right arm!” Bucky can tell he is closer to blushing than he has been in decades.  
“Well, not just you, of course!” Tony still sounds entirely too cheerful, and his hand is slowly tracing his metal-encased-bulge. “Since you are here, why not come over and help me test it out—I didn’t have your measurements to make you your own, but we can see if the metals are compatible…”  
Bucky sits up with a shout. He is, thankfully, in his very own bed, alone, in the tower. He goes over the dream again. What the Hell was that?


End file.
